So This Is Goodbye?
by mermaidiagal204
Summary: Cat is in love with Robbie and he mistakenly embarrasses her and hurts her feelings. Later that day, Cat faints in the hall and goes to the hospital. After getting her results from her tests, she discovers that she has terminal cancer and only has a week to live. Robbie decides to stay with her for the week and makes it her best week. Rated T for mild innuendos and bad language.
1. Chapter 1: Tears

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING VICTORIOUS or anything belonging to Dan Schneider or anything related.

* * *

Cat watched in horror as Robbie and Cassandra were walking together, again. For the past week, she had seen Cassandra at his locker. She would flip her long, shiny, brown hair as she would talk to him and his puppet Rex. Normally, Cassandra would talk to her own clique at her prestigious table. But now, the world seemed backwards as they spent more time with each other. From her locker, Cat would often look to see him.

Cat thought, "I guess I really am nothing to him, aren't I?"

She had the feeling that her friendship with Robbie would turn into a mere nothing. She had tried to keep her cool, but once Robbie saw her, she dashed right into class. With a blushing face, she went into her seat.

"Cat, are you okay? You look like you swallowed a porcupine. '' a voice chirped. Cat looked up to see Sikowitz, her hippy-like acting teacher. His hairline was receding, but he had a look of kindness hidden under his wacky appearance.

"Actually, I'm not feeling good. May I please be excused to go to the restroom?" she asked.

"You may, but you have to do an improvised monologue before you go. You got sixty seconds, go!" Sikowitz shouted.

She saw Robbie come into the class and take his seat next to Tori. Robbie had looked right at Cat and she could feel herself burn up.

"Let's hope this monologue goes quickly." Rex shouted.

Cat took a staggered breath and began.

"I like rainbows. They're just so pretty. Like, they have all these bright colors and they're all so pretty. I'd give anything to have a rainbow…" Cat said, but was interrupted by Sikowitz.

"Okay, I get it. Just go." Sikowitz said.

Cat then took her backpack and exited the room quickly. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran into the girls' restroom. The bathroom was dimly lit and it was the perfect place to relieve her. She chose the farthest stall away from the front. She had entered the stall and sank to her knees and began to cry hysterically.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Cat skipped down to her locker with a bag of Bibble and she was in her regular mood: happy.

"Yummy, I just love my Bibble." Caterina thought.

She put away the bag of Bibble and a few binders to exchange with a tote. It was small, but fit all of her other things she needed for class that day. Suddenly, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Robby smiling and Rex with his same expression.

"You ready for Sikowitz's?" asked Robbie.

"Do you have to ask her that every day? Geez, I still don't understand why you can't stop being so awkward." Rex complained.

Cat laughed as she saw Robbie reprimand Rex. Usually she took offense to Rex's teasing, but she felt as if it wasn't necessary.

"Yep. I hope I can finally do the improvisation Sikowitz's been talking about." Cat replied.

She closed her locker and she began to skip, but his hand grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her back to him and his face was barely inches away from her own.

"Caterina Valentine, I'm just curious, but do you like me?" asked Robbie curiously.

His chestnut eyes that hid behind his glasses looked directly into her own and raised his eyebrows.

She giggled saying, "Yes".

He took a step back and then asked, "I mean, more than a friend?".

She stopped giggling, but she had regained her smile.

"You're so silly Robbie." she laughed nervously.

He took a few steps behind her and said "If you do, I don't mind."

Then he walked off as perfectly as he had always done. Cat could hear the verbal fight between Robbie and Rex as they left the hallway. She had her hand placed on her heart, checking the fast rate that pumped throughout her whole body. But the bell rang as she felt it.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Suddenly, Cat heard a knock on the stall door.

"Cat, it's Tori." the voice chimed.

She wiped her tears and exited out of the stall.

"I look like shit, don't I?" sniffled Cat.

Tori grabbed a few paper towels and began to wipe her face.

"Please don't take offense, but you do. Just wait until I fix you up." Tori replied.

Tori grabbed a brush from her purse and began to brush Cat's hair. Her hair was long, curly, and the color of red velvet cupcakes. It seemed that every time she brushed it, the bottom parts of her hair would just turn into a forest of coils.

"There you go, good as new." Tori said.

Cat looked up and saw her old normal self in the mirror: short, skinny, and hurt.

"Now, what made you go into the famous crying stall?" Tori asked.

Caterina took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Have you noticed that they've spent a lot of time together? You know, Robbie and Cassandra?" Cat asked.

Tori, rolled her eyes and face-palmed herself.

"Cat, I was talking with Robbie yesterday about it. He's quite serious about this girl. Cat, I'm sorry." Tori informed.

"Oh." was the only word that came out of her mouth before she ran out of the bathroom. Luckily, she calmed herself down before she got back to Sikowitz's. She felt as if she was going to faint, but she shook off the feeling and went right in.

"Cat, you okay?" Sikowitz asked with a puzzled look.

All Cat could do was nod to him and went to her seat. She didn't want Robbie to see her like this, so she crawled up in her chair and placed her head between her legs. Tori looked at her and mouthed, "Are you okay?". But all she could do was shake her head to her and the class resumed.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

After the morning classes had progressed, Cat was dreading the fifth period: lunch.

"Man, I really wish I didn't go to school today. He's going to be there." She thought.

She walked to the outside cafeteria to find Robbie sitting in her seat, facing towards her.

"Oh shit!" she thought.

He looked up and beckoned her to come forward. Slowly, she walked towards him and breathed rather slowly. She could feel her face blush from being around him.

"What's up with you today?" Robbie asked.

Cat sighed and looked up at him. His chestnut eyes darted as he looked at her.

"I'm doing fine Robbie. Why do you ask?" she replied with a plastered smile.

Robbie turned away shaking his head. Before she could say anymore, he had turned back to her with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Cat, I can see right through you. You're not alright. This morning, I could see every bit of your emotions when you ran." Robbie declared.

She thought of something to defend herself, but she stopped.

"Look! I'm never going to like you. I like Cassandra and that will never change!" he snapped.

Silence filled the outside cafeteria as the students in line had stared at Cat. Her eyes began to water, but before they flooded her face, she walked into the school. She could hear his pleas, but it did not stop her.

"Cat! Cat, wait please!" called Robbie.

Tori walked outside to see Cat going right into the school. She angrily walked to the table and grabbed Robbie's shirt.

"What did you do to her?" Tori yelled.

"I told her that I didn't have feelings for her. But, I realized my mistake and completely forgot about 'the plan'. Remember?" Robbie whispered.

"I told you before; this plan would've never worked. Now Cat probably thinks you hate her and you don't." Tori yelled.

"Way to go Romeo." Rex said.

Out of anger and guilt, Robbie put Rex inside his backpack and set his head on the lunch table. Not before long, the others had joined and Tori explained the situation.

"I'd never suspect that you'd make her cry Robbie." Beck exclaimed.

"Dude, what's your problem? Cat's been there for you the entire time." Andre commented.

"I know, I know. I just regret what I did now. I'd never want to hurt Cat." Robbie said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school, Cat finally made it to her locker. Fortunately for her, everyone was outside, including the teachers. She slid against her locker and crawled up into herself. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her sides. It felt as if she was stepped on by an elephant. Her lungs tightened as she cried and her breathing was reeling. She began to cough and it seemed as if the world was upside down. She got up onto her feet and started to walk towards the nurse. She was near the main office when she fell once more. Her eyes closed, her mind leaving her body, but she could hear the students come around her. The last thing she heard was "Cat! Cat!".

Sirens went off as the ambulance left Hollywood Arts. Everyone, including Robbie, was there to watch her being taken away. All he could do was stare at the ambulance and he sighed guiltily. He could only imagine how she was feeling or what was wrong with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Testing with a Friend

The bright lights of the E.R. had woken up Cat. She looked around herself to find that she was covered in wires. She heard beeping from a machine and she saw her heart rate on the machine.

"Uh oh, my heart rate's going down. Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight." Cat thought.

Perspiration had traveled down her spine as she thought about what was going on. She jumped when the curtain opened and a nurse came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry to scare you! Good thing you woke up though. I thought you were going to sleep forever." the nurse said.

She took off the wires and fixed Cat's bed to an appropriate height. She had also checked the IV on Cat's arm.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" she asked.

The nurse saw the puzzled look on Cat's face. She grabbed a hospital gown and handed it to Cat.

"We're not sure what's going on yet dear. According to the paramedics, you fainted in the middle of the school hallway." she replied.

Cat's eyes widened as she got up from her bed.

"We're going to perform some tests in a few minutes. I'll give you some privacy." the nurse said.

The nurse left Cat in a small hospital room. She took off her school clothes and hopped inside the hospital gown. She winced in pain as she moved her left arm into the sleeves. She held onto the bar of the bed as she tried to regain her balance. The nurse came back in with a basin and set it on the counter. The nurse was heavy-set, but she had a kind expression that was very motherly. Cat felt comfortable as the nurse prepared for testing.

"You ready to go?" the nurse asked.

Cat nodded her head and exited out of the room. The hallways were long, but bright from the sunlight that came from the giant windows.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you. What's your name?" Cat asked curiously.

"My name's Mabel sweetie and yours?" she asked.

"I'm Cat, like the animal. Cat Valentine." Cat said with a smile.

The nurse chuckled at her response as they shuffled down the hallway. Cat looked in almost every room to see patients getting seen by their loved ones. In one room, she had seen a father hold his first baby and his wife smiling at him. She smiled and waved hello to them, making sure that they felt even more special as she went along. The couple smiled back and went back to their baby. However, one room had scared Cat. Inside the room, there was a priest inside and a family that looked very melancholy. Cat saw an old man inside the bed and how he looked so peaceful. At last, they made it to the testing center of the hospital.

"Okay, can you lie down on this table for me please?" asked the nurse.

Cat took a seat on the table and slid onto her back. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. But the memories of earlier that day had haunted her and tears, once again, dripped down her face.

"Cat, are you afraid honey?" the nurse asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be okay." Cat said.

It was a very long four hours of testing in that room.

"_God, I wish these would end." _Cat thought.

She looked at her left arm to see a bruise forming at the spot where they injected the IV.

"Okay sweetie, you can go back to your room now. Do you know where it is?" the nurse said.

Cat smiled at her and nodded. She went through the hallway once more and looked back into the room with the old man. But this time, a white blanket had covered the old man and she saw loved ones crying.

"_Oh no!" _ Cat thought.

She went through the last part of the hallway and went inside her room. It was strange to find that the room was dark and cold-like. She found the switch on the wall and turned on the light. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice and immediately stiffed up.

"Cat?" said the voice.

She knew who the voice belonged to: it was Robbie. Her legs felt like Jello as her body propelled to the floor. Before she hit the floor, Robbie caught her at the right timing. Regardless, she was out like a light-bulb. Robbie brought her into his arms and carried her to her bed. He didn't let go of her hand as he scooted up next to her. He caressed her hand and hoped that she'd wake up.

"_Please Cat, please wake up." _Robbie thought.

"Excuse me young man. Are you a family member or a friend?" asked the nurse.


	4. Chapter 4: Uh Oh

Robbie jumped and he looked up to see a nurse with a clipboard in her hand.

"I'm a friend that was there when it happened. " Robbie said.

"Okay then. Just don't forget to sign in buddy." the nurse replied.

She left the clipboard on the counter and left the room. Robbie looked down at Cat and stroked the side of her face. Then his Pear-phone began to ring and he got it out of his pocket. The call was from Tori and he went to the corner of the room.

"Robbie, is Cat okay?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know. The nurse didn't say anything to me about her. When I saw her, she literally fainted and almost fell. Thank God I caught her though." Robbie said.

"Well, we're in the parking lot and we'll be coming in soon." Tori said.

"Tori, before you hang up, I'm going to get something from the gift shop." Robbie informed.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Tori confirmed.

He hanged up on the call and walked over to where Cat was sleeping. He tucked her in, making sure that she wasn't cold. He took a look at her face and decided to do the impossible: he kissed her forehead. He went to the counter and signed "_Robbie Shapiro, I'll be back in an hour". _He shut the door quietly and left the room.

He walked down the hallway and pushed through the E.R. doors. It wasn't a far walk to the gift shop and he saw the others there. Beck was comforting Jade, who had a look of fear in her eyes. Tori had Cat's tote filled with her books and binders and Andre brought his radio.

"Come on crew, let's get some things for Cat!" Andre exclaimed.

The group separated and went throughout the gift shop. About 20 minutes later, they all met up near the cash register.

"So Jade, what did you get Cat?" asked Tori.

Jade handed Tori a basket full of scissors and material.

"Jade, this is for Cat, not you." Tori said.

"I know, this is for Cat. Maybe she'd like to make something?" Jade defended.

With a puzzled look, she gave back the basket to Jade.

"What did you get Tori?" asked Andre.

With a smile, she wiggled a small bunch of balloons and gave a card to him.

"I just thought this would make her happy." Tori declared.

"I figured Cat would like this." Beck said.

Beck had a gift bag that was filled of pink objects. The others had stared at him while he confidently showed his present.

"What? Cat likes things with pink." Beck said.

"And what did you get for Cat Andre?" questioned Tori.

"I got her the brand new Lady Gaga album. She's gonna flip when she sees this." Andre said.

Suddenly, a huge group of workers were carrying big bouquets of flowers and balloons towards the exit of the doors. There must have been over a hundred roses, daisies, daffodils, and lavenders. The group had also noticed that Robby did not meet up with them. After the workers left, they noticed that Robby was behind them.

"So Robby, what did you get Cat?" Jade asked.

"I bet he got her a video game. I wouldn't be surprised." murmured Beck.

"That was it." he bragged, pointing at all of the bouquets.

They had all gaped at Robbie and the gifts that passed the shop.

"You got her all of those flowers?" Tori said.

"Yep, every single one." Robbie informed with a smile.

From there, it was obvious that it was time to go see Cat. They went through the doors of the E.R. once again and opened the room. Cat was still sleeping while all the workers were placing the flower bouquets in precise areas. Robbie smiled as he directed the workers out of the room when they were done.

But Robbie's phone began to ring once more and he took it out of his pocket. It was his grandmother, who was illiterate in computers. Robbie sighed and went outside to take the call.

"ROBBIE! It's me. I need your help again." his grandmother complained.

He winced, but said, "Gram, now's not the good time. Cat's in the hospital." Robbie explained.

"Oh, that girl with the cherry red hair. I told you weren't allowed to talk or see her!" his grandmother yelled into the phone.

"I'll call you back later." he said.

He hanged up the cell phone and put it away. Beck came to him to see an annoyed face on Robbie.

"My grandmother called again. She's never going to stop. If I don't see her, she's gonna be pissed." Robbie whined.

"Go ahead man, we'll tell Cat you came to see her." Beck said.

With a groan, Robbie left the room.

"Hey guys, look! Cat's waking up!" Tori called.

Cat shifted herself and opened her eyes to see Tori, Andre, Jade, and Beck. She smiled as she stretched, but winced at the pain of her arm.

"Hi guys. It's good to see you." Cat said.

She noticed the flowers that surrounded her room and the small gifts that lay in her friends' hands.

_"Roses, daffodils, daisies, even lavenders." _she thought to herself.

"Who got me the flowers guys?" Cat asked curiously.

Everyone began to mumble, but Tori got the courage to say "Robbie did it!"

Cat gave a puzzled look and she looked down. She could feel the tears build up, but she wiped them before anyone could see.

"Where's Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Robbie had to go to his grandmother again." Beck replied.

"The crazy one that hates my guts for no apparent reason?" she answered.

"Yep." Beck said.

"But, why would he get me all of these flowers..." Cat began, but was interrupted by Mabel, the nurse.

"I have the results. Everyone, except for Cat, could you make your way outside please? I'd like to speak to you all for a moment or two." Mabel announced.

She went out of the room to open the doors for them to get through. Mabel closed the door and began to look through her papers. She had a sad look on her face as everyone waited for the results.

"So, what's wrong with Cat?" Andre asked politely.

"The tests came in and she was positive for one of the tests." Mabel said.

"Well, are you going to tell us or not? What's wrong with Cat?" Jade yelled.

"I'm sad to say it, but her test was positive in cancer. She has terminal cancer." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"WHAT?" they yelled.


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise

"She has terminal cancer? But how, I mean where?" Tori begged.

Mabel looked through her papers and read aloud the documents.

"Dr. McMalley, our Pulmonologist, had noticed that she had an uncontrolled growth rate of cells in her lungs. We figured that she had a viral infection in there, so we tested them. However, when we tested them, we discovered that they were abnormal. Unfortunately, she's in the worst stage of the cancer: lung cancer. That's why I said terminal cancer and I hate to say this, but she's not going to live for long." Mabel confessed.

Jade was possibly in the worst state that anyone had seen her. Her makeup had smeared everywhere from crying and she didn't bother to wipe it off. She turned to Beck and started crying into his chest. Beck held her and looked up with tears in his eyes. Tori sank to a chair and set her head between her knees.

"What were the possible symptoms that we could've been recognized earlier?" Andre asked.

"The symptoms are different for anybody. She could've had pain or could've not. She could need an oxygen tank to breathe or she could breathe in normal air. Has she been tired recently?" Mabel asked.

Tori nodded her head and wiped away her tears.

"How long does she have before…" Jade asked.

"At the very least two weeks, but to be cautious, I'd give her a week. Oh, before anyone goes, don't forget to sign in, okay?" she sniffled.

Mabel walked down the hallway and within a minute, she was gone.

"I heard everything." said a voice.

They all turned to see Robbie with a bouquet of red and pink carnations. It was quite conspicuous that Robbie was crying earlier. His eyes were red and bloodshot. The sleeves of his sweater were soaked with tears.

"Why does it have to be Cat? Why is it that any time I love something, they die on me." Robbie sniffled.

The group remembered how Robbie was depressed when Rex 'died'. If Cat died, Robbie would be depressed for a very long time.

"Just don't say that Robbie, just don't." Jade cried into Beck.

"I'm sorry. Is Cat awake?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Yeah. By the way, she was completely surprised when she saw the flowers. She didn't think they were from you, but she absolutely loved them." Andre commented.

Robbie smiled and took a breath. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him. He walked meekly to Cat's bed and saw that she was awake.

"Cat? It's me." Robbie called out.

Cat looked up from her basket of scissors and material. She saw Robbie and his worn out appearance.

"Hi Robbie. Where's Cassandra?" Cat asked curiously.

"She's at home. When you fainted, I panicked for you. However, she took offense to that. Because of that, she decided that it was best for us to not be together." Robbie said.

"Oh Robbie, I'm sorry! I ruined things between you and Cassandra. I'm so stupid!" Cat cried.

Cat started to cry and covered her head with the blanket. Robbie set the flowers on the beside drawer and pulled the blanket off her head. He gently held her in his arms and began to caress her hair.

_"Am I dreaming? But, I'm awake." _thought Cat.

_"Finally, I can have her in my arms. I'm so lucky." _thought Robbie.

"Cat, you didn't do anything wrong. Without you, I would've never known how she was truly like. I'm the one that should be saying "I'm sorry". Please forgive me." Robbie begged.

Robbie still held her and rubbed her back. He could feel her smile as he did this. They let go and she dreamily stared at him.

"Cat, I have decided to stay with you, at all times, for the whole week. No exceptions! I even told my grandmother that I'm not coming anytime this week." Robbie declared.

"Oh Robbie, really? This isn't a lie, is it?" Cat asked.

"Nope. So, do you think it's possible to talk to that nurse about letting you go out of the hospital?" Robbie said.

"I'll try. It'd be nice to get out of this hospital." Cat complained.

"_This feels like a fairytale. I wish it would never end!" _Cat thought


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Play

The next morning, Cat awoke to see Robbie sleeping in the armchair in the corner. Rex was seated on his lap and his eyes were still open. She pulled the covers off and got up from the bed. She held onto her IV pole and went to her suitcase her mom brought in. She grabbed some under garments and a towel from the counter. She shuffled her way to the restroom and shut the door. The noise of the door woke up Robby.

"_I wonder: where did Cat go?" _ Robbie thought.

"Dude, I can hear your thoughts as plain as day. She's in the bathroom. Sheesh!" Rex complained.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled.

"Shut up man, she doesn't know that you're awake." Rex whispered.

"You're right." Robbie said.

He could hear the shower faucet turn off. He fixed himself up and pretended to sleep. Cat opened the door and sighed. She towel dried her hair and put on a fresh hospital gown. He accidentally peeked for a second, but she didn't notice. Her body seemed to glow as she dressed and he took a look at her up and down.

"_She's so beautiful. Wow." _Robbie thought.

Cat finished dressing and walked towards Robbie. Robbie was still pretending to sleep and he felt her shake him "awake".

"Good morning sleepy−head." Cat said cheerfully.

Her smile had fully taken over Robbie's mind.

"Good morning!" Robbie replied.

He helped her back into her bad and tucked her in. He set the bed at a comfortable height for Cat and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"So, are you going to ask Mabel if I can get out today?" Cat asked.

"I'm going to do the best I can to talk her into it, okay?" Robbie answered.

Cat nodded and began twirling on a piece of her hair.

"Hey Robbie, can you put on the Lady Gaga CD for me please?" asked Cat.

Robbie got up from his chair and walked to a the table where the radio was set. He took the plastic cover off the CD and placed it carefully inside the radio. The song "Telephone" was the first track of the CD. Robbie turned to see Cat doing some sort of dance in her bed.

"What are you doing?" Robbie laughed.

"Dancing. You should try it." Cat teased.

"Maybe later. Look, Mabel's coming in." Robbie whispered.

Mabel came in with a tray of apple juice, pancakes, and hash-browns. She smiled at Cat as she placed the tray on her lap and fluffed her pillow.

"Mabel, may I speak with you for a moment?" Robbie asked.

He went outside and waited for Mabel. He balanced on his heels of his feet as he waited for her to close the door.

"Mabel, I'd like to ask something. Is Cat allowed to sign herself out of the hospital? I know that she can get triggered by outside activities, but she only has a week left. I want her to make use of the days she has left. Please tell me there's a way that this can be arranged." Robbie begged.

Mabel sighed and looked to see the look of hopefulness on Robbie's face.

"It is possible that she could sign out for her own. We can't really do much for her now since she's in that stage. Cat deserves to live out her life the way she wants to before she goes." Mabel said.

Robbie grinned and hugged Mabel. Mabel seemed shocked, but could tell how much it meant to him. She hugged him back and let go of the embrace.

"I'll bring the paperwork in about 10 minutes. Then I'll unhook her from the IV. I think it would be a good idea to keep some IV bags just in case something happens. I'll also provide you with some needles so you can do this. I'll be back." Mabel said and off she went.

Robbie jumped up in the air and ran back into the room.

"Robbie, what's going on?" Cat began but was interrupted by Robbie hugging her tightly.

"You can go today!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Yay!" Cat yelled.

She got up from the bed and ran into his arms. They hugged and for each of them, so many thoughts have entered into their own minds.

_"I can finally leave with Robbie! I'm so happy!" _she thought.

_"At last, I have her in my arms." _Robbie thought.

They let go of the embrace with big grins on their faces.

"Hi Mabel!" Cat called out to her.

She waved her arms up in the air and jumped around.

"Take it easy, you're not out of here yet. You gotta fill out a few papers and I have to remove the IV." Mabel said.

"Will it hurt?" Cat asked innocently.

"For a second, but then the pain will be gone." Mabel explained.

"Okay then." Cat said.

Mabel had set out medical tape, the gauze wrapping on a sterile paper and the disinfectant. She carefully took out the IV out of Cat's arm and placed it into a garbage can that marked "Place only IVs, used bandages etc." She put the disinfectant on the gauze and placed it on where she injected the IV on Cat. She cut some medical tape and placed on each side of the gauze.

"Cat, I laid the paperwork and a pen on the bedside drawer for you. Just fill them out and when you're done, just press the green button next to your bed." Mabel said and she left again.

Cat grabbed the paperwork and began to fill it out. This took about ten minutes, but she signed her name on the bottom of the last page. She pressed the green button and Mabel came back in to collect the paperwork.

"Okay Miss Valentine, you can go now. It was nice seeing you." Mabel said.

Mabel left for the last time and shut the door.

"Robbie, I'm going to go change into something. I'll be right back." Cat said.

"Okay. I'll be here." Robbie called to her.

Cat went into the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand. Robbie put Rex back on his lap and inserted his hand into Rex's back.

"Dude, you were totally blushing when you saw Cat change in front of you earlier." Rex laughed.

"Shut up Rex or I'll put you back in the backpack!" Robbie threatened.

"Sheesh, I'll stop Romeo." Rex complained.

Cat came out of the bathroom and posed. She was wearing an ivory summer dress and it had brought out her hair more than anything else. She was also wearing white sandals that had fake cherry blossoms on the top. Cat looked like she came out of Heaven and down to earth to Robbie.

"Wow. You look...beautiful." Robbie gasped.

She smiled and walked over to her suitcase. She zipped it up and took Robbie's hand.

"Time to go! It's time to play!" she said with a big smile on her face.

_"Let the fun begin!" _Robbie thought excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7: Day of Dreams

They had walked out of the hospital and to Robbie's car. Robbie held Cat's tote and suitcase and he set them down on the ground when they had got to the car. He unlocked the doors and put Cat's things in the back seat. He went to the opposite side of the car and opened up the passenger door for Cat.

"M'lady." Robbie said with a charming smile.

Cat curtsied while giving a teasing look and she went in the car and shut the door. Robbie ran to the other side and got in. He put the car into drive and they left the parking lot. They were heading down Highway 101 and they blasted Lady Gaga through the radio. Robbie looked over at Cat and saw her lip_-_syncing to "_Born This Way_." He opened up an compartment, took out a map, and handed it to Cat.

"Guess where we're going to?" Robbie questioned.

Cat took a look and opened up a map. It was the map of Disneyland and it had shown the rides, attractions, and the hotels. Cat excitedly squealed and smiled brightly.

"You're taking me to Disneyland? Robbie, this is amazing!" Cat squealed.

"Yep. I had prepaid the tickets earlier today while you were getting ready." Robbie said proudly.

"Oh Robbie, thank you!" Cat exclaimed.

Without even thinking, she kissed him on the cheek. She let go and slowly went back into her seat. Her face was blood-red as she hid her head. Robbie had a look of shock as he was driving.

"_She kissed me! She actually kissed me!" _Robbie thought to himself excitedly.

"_I can't believe I did that! He looks like he's in shock. Aw man!" _Cat thought.

"Um, that was nice." Robbie said meekly.

Cat turned to him to see a small smile on his face. She turned back and giggled to herself.

They went onto the S Harbor Blvd. exit and turned right. Cat could see the huge sign that lead the way to Disneyland.

"Yay! I can't wait to go in! I'm so excited!" Cat yelped excitedly.

They drove into the parking lot and Robbie paid the fifteen dollar fee to park. Robbie had looked around to find a parking spot, but he was unlucky.

"Robbie, there's a parking lot right there." Cat pointed.

Robbie drove into the parking lot and shut off the car.

"You ready?" Robbie questioned.

"Of course!" Cat said.

They had both exited the car and headed for the elevators. She had carried the tote she had earlier that day, but instead of it being covered with binders and text books, she had only her wallet, Pear phone, and her camera. They went down the elevator and opened up the glass doors. There it was: Disneyland.

"Robbie?" Cat asked shyly.

Robbie turned to her and saw her blushing once more.

"Yes Cat?" he replied.

"I don't want to get lost. Robbie, would you mind if you held my..." Cat began.

Robbie gently grabbed her hand and held it. Her hand grabbed back and slowly, but surely, their fingers entwined.

"Okay then." he said with a shy smile.

They had walked together without hesitation and they made it to the ticket booth. The man in the booth was organizing old season passes, but he had noticed Robby and Cat coming up.

"Hi! Welcome to Walt Disney Land Resort!"the man greeted.

"I have a reservation for two Fun Day passes." Robby said.

The man had gone onto the computer and looked down on the list.

"Shapiro?" the man asked.

"That's us." Robbie said.

The man had typed up a command and the printer printed two paper bracelets. He handed them to Robbie and waved goodbye.

"Have fun you two!" the man said.

Robbie let go of Cat's hand for a minute to put a bracelet on Cat's arm. She did the same to Robbie and they held hands once again. She didn't let go, but felt the heat radiating off her face. They had walked through the gate and began to walk through Main Street, USA. Robbie and Cat could see the little children hugging Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck as they walked. Cat stopped, waved excitedly to Mickey Mouse and hugged him right there. She beckoned Robbie to take a picture with her and Mickey. He walked over and posed with her and Mickey. After the picture taking was done, Cat hugged Mickey once again and waved goodbye. She skipped back to Robbie and slid her hand inside his. They had passed Main Street, USA and had gone into Fantasy Land. They had walked into an area where the Disney princesses had their own attractions.

"Robbie, can we go see the princesses? Please?" Cat asked anxiously.

Robbie pulled a pocket-notebook and a pen.

"Yes, your majesty." Robbie said with a bow.

Cat laughed at his bow and they had walked through the forest-like part of the park. She had gotten autographs and met up with most of the princesses: Belle, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Mulan, and Aurora. But there was one princess that she didn't get to see yet and it was her favorite princess of all: Ariel. The walked past a pond and there she was, looking in the water.

"Cat, look, it's your doppelganger." Robbie said.

"ARIEL!" Cat called out to her.

Ariel had looked up and given a genuine smile to Cat. She hugged Cat and they sat to talk. It was obvious that Cat was having a good time. It wasn't long before Prince Eric had come to the scene.

"Ahh, which one is my beloved Ariel?" Eric teased.

Cat and Ariel both laughed at him as he went to sit down with them. Robbie pulled out his Pear phone and beckoned them to have a photo. They had posed and Ariel was whisked away by Prince Eric.

"Robbie, let's go on some rides! Please?" Cat asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Robbie exclaimed.

For the next three hours, they had ridden Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, California Screamin', the Haunted Mansion, It's a Small World and a few other attractions. It became nighttime and they had walked to Paradise Pier. They had stood against the fence and Cat was completely surprised when bright flashing lights had appeared out of nowhere. Water had sprouted up and Cat knew from there: it was the World of Color attraction. They had both watched the amazing water fountain show and the animation that came along with it. During this, Robbie was tempted to go behind Cat and hold her from behind.

"_Why am I being such a baby? I should just do it!" _Robbie thought to himself.

He went behind Cat and held her. Cat was just as surprised as him and she looked back at him with a smile. She had entwined her fingers once again with his and they looked at the World of Colors.

_"I must be dreaming right now. This can't be happening to me of all things!" _Cat thought.

They both realized from there: it was not a dream, but a day of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: Not Like This

It was around eleven at night when they were driving home. Robby kept his eye on the road and Cat was asleep in her seat. He looked over to see her sleeping and he smiled.

"_The angel's asleep. She seemed so energetic before." _Robbie thought to himself.

He turned a slight right on Odin Street and parked himself in front of Cat's apartment building. He turned down the radio and gently shook Cat.

"Cat, you're home." he whispered softly.

Cat opened her eyes and smiled at him. She looked towards the apartment building and sighed. She got out of the car and opened up the back door. She grabbed her suitcase, tote, and her school things. Before she left for the apartment, she went back to Robbie's side of the car.

"Robbie, thank you for everything today. I had so much fun. Maybe this will maybe repay the kindness you brought onto me." Cat said.

She put her things down on the ground and opened the car door. Robbie came out of the car but was surprised by Cat's sudden hug. He had slowly wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head. He could smell the vanilla-scented shampoo in her hair as she was closer to him. She looked up and saw him looking down at her. She leaned on her toes and kissed his cheek. She got back on her feet and waved goodbye smiling. Robbie smiled back and went into his car.

* * *

"Mom, Jack, I'm home!" Cat called out.

She had went to her room and put away her suitcase and tote. She dressed into her pajamas and went into the kitchen. She got a gallon of milk out of the fridge and got a glass cup from the cupboard. She poured herself some milk and put away the jug. She was sipping on it when Jack, her older brother had stormed into the room.

"Hi Jack, it's good to see you..." she began, but Jack had smacked her glass of milk off her hands.

The glass shattered when it the floor. Cat looked up to him with a look of shock on her face. She saw his angry face turn completely sour as he stared angrily at her.

"You were supposed to come home at three in the afternoon. Because of you, I had to clean up the house and had to listen to Mom's bullshit crying over you." Jack yelled.

He pushed her against the wall by her throat. Cat was gasping for air as she tried to get him off her neck. He then threw her down onto the ground and began to punch her. She had tried to get up, but he threw her down once more with a force as strong as three grown men.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Cat cried out.

He slapped her three times in the face to silence her. Fear had covered her as he got up from the beating.

"Please, not like this!" Cat begged.

"I'll make you regret, I gurantee it. I'll make you wish that you'll die faster than waiting until the end of the week, you worthless piece of shit!" he yelled.

He walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door. Cat had slowly risen up to her feet and checked her surroundings. She had a few pieces of glass that cut through her pajama bottoms and into her skin. She tip_-_toed to the cabinet where the paper towels had been placed and grabbed a few. She had also picked up the broom and began to sweep the glass pieces together in a small pile. She swept the pieces into a dust pan and threw it away in a paper bag. She did a surveillance check to make sure that she didn't mess any pieces. She then sneaked past her brother's room and went into the bathroom. She plucked the glass pieces off of her with tweezers and threw them away. She opened up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and put her legs in the bath tub. She poured it onto her legs and she saw white foam that came up after she was done. She grabbed a box of bandages and put them on her legs. She left the bathroom and went into her room. She closed the door and the tears came crashing down. She slid down against her door as she wept. She grabbed her Pear phone from her purse and began to text Robbie. She knew it was late, but she felt as if he was her guardian.

"_Robbie, please text me asap. I need you now." _she texted.

A few minutes later, her Pear phone began to vibrate against her foot.

"_What's wrong Cat? :( " _he said

"_I know this is much to ask, but can I come over tonight? I'll explain when I get there." _she texted.

Cat got up on her feet and sat on her bed. Her Pear phone vibrated once more and she unlocked it.

"_I'll be there in a few minutes." _he said.

She sighed in relief as she put her phone down. Cat took off her pajamas and went into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her dresser was already open and she took a few outfits and her pajamas out of the drawers. She stuffed them into a back pack and zipped it up. She had also put her phone and camera inside the backpack. She walked past her brother's room and went to the living room desk. She had grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a message down.  
It had said:

"_Mom, I'm going over Jade's place for the night. I love you." _

Cat opened up the door and exited the apartment to her freedom.


	9. Chapter 9: Night Worth Sleeping

Robbie had unlocked the door to the house and held the door open. She walked through and waited for him to shut the door. The living room was spacious and it was nicely furnished. A chandelier had hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. It seemed as if she had walked into heaven as she stared at the room.

"Wow!" Cat exclaimed.

"I knew you were going to say that. I told Mom and Dad that you were coming over. They're okay with it." Robbie said.

"That's good." Cat said.

The moment she had said that, his parents came down the stairs.

"Hi Cat!", Mrs. Shapiro said coming down the stairs, "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro for letting me stay the night. I really appreciate this." Cat said.

"Anytime Cat. Sara set the guest room up for you. It's the last room on your right. Sleep well." Mr. Shapiro said.

They had gone up the stairs and left Robbie and Cat alone.

"Shall we?" Robbie asked.

Cat reached for her belongings, but Robbie picked them up instead. They had gone up the stairs and down the short hallway. Robbie opened up the door and let Cat go in first. Cat, once again, had gaped into the luxurious bedroom. There was a king_-_sized that was set in the middle of the room. There was also a spare bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. The walls were white with a creme_-_colored trim.

"Oh my goodness. This room is so pretty!" Cat exclaimed.

She ran to the bed and jumped on it, landing on her back. Robbie laughed as she saw Cat roll all over the bed.

"Here I'll set this on the dresser for you. Sweet dreams." Robbie called out.

"Okay then." Cat said.

Robbie shut the door behind as he left the room. Cat undressed herself once again and put on her pajamas again. She had brushed her hair with her fingers as she prepared for bed. She turned off the main light and went into her bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and her mind exited the world.

* * *

DREAM SEQUENCE

_Cat was walking with Robby again. This time, he was hers and only hers. They were walking the halls of Hollywood Arts and they had seen the group: Jade, Beck, Tori, and Andre. Suddenly, their faces changed into creepy smiles, giving her a weird stare._

_"Robbie, what's wrong with them?" she asked.  
_

_But she turned to him and he had the very same face as the group.  
_

_"Guys, what's the matter with you?" she questioned.  
_

_They had all walked towards her with the very same expression on their faces. Tori looked very disturbing: her clothes were shredded and her hair was messy. Jade was carrying an old pair of rusty scissors and she began to play with the edges. They surrounded but they split when Jack had arrived. She had a look of terror written all over her face as she tried to back up from them.  
_

_"Today's the day. Ready to die?" he laughed, his head going towards his back as he laughed.  
_

* * *

Cat woke up drenched in sweat. She was trembling all over and she didn't want to be alone. She got out from her bed and opened the door very slowly. She peeked out to see if anyone was awake. The doors were all closed. Meanwhile in Robbie's room, he was reading a book in his bed. But he was tired and was about to go under the covers, he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened to see Cat in tears. _  
_

"What's the matter Cat?" he said.

"I had a nightmare." Cat mumbled sadly.

"Come on." he said, picking her up.

"Robbie..." she started to say, but was surprised by his strength.

He carried her over to his bed and set her on it.

"You can sleep with me for the night." Robbie said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble. I owe you a lot." Cat whined.

"You're fine Cat. You don't owe me anything. Just go to sleep." Robbie said.

He got in on the opposite side of the bed and went under the covers. Cat was about to fall asleep once more, but Robbie tapped her shoulder.

"Cat?" he asked.

She shifted herself towards Robbie.

"Yes?" Cat answered.

"Am I allowed to hold you? Like, I usually hold something while I'm sleeping." Robbie declared.

"Go ahead." Cat replied.

Robbie had turned off the lamp and fixed himself. He wrapped his arms around Cat as she moved her arms. Cat fell fast asleep and Robbie was enjoying every second.

"_This is definitely a night worth sleeping." _he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Before the Ball

It was around dawn when Robbie began to hear voices while he was sleeping. He tried ignore them, but they were getting louder.

"Aw, look how cute they look when they're sleeping!" Tori squealed in delight.

"Shut up Tori! You're gonna wake them up!" Beck whispered.

Robbie couldn't stand it anymore and opened his eyes. He was quite shocked the see the group there and almost yelled, but refrained due to Cat sleeping.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said with his teeth clenched.

"We came to see Cat dumb ass. When she wakes up, tell us. We'll be downstairs in the living room." Jade said.

With that, Tori, Jade, and Andre went down the stairs, but Beck stayed.

"Robbie, why did Cat sleep over?" Beck asked with a wink.

Robbie rolled his eyes at Beck. He had seen Beck's smirk turn into a big, perverted grin.

"Shut up Beck! We did nothing of the sort. She slept over because of trouble at home." Robbie defended.

"Well, I can understand that there might be some trouble. But why did she sleep in your bed?" Beck interrogated.

"For goodness sakes, she had a nightmare. Jeez!" Robbie said.

Beck shrugged and left the room. Robbie had checked on Cat: she was still sleeping. He shook Cat lightly and she woke up.

"Morning." Cat mumbled.

"Sleep well?" Robbie asked.

"It was probably the best sleep that I've had in a while." Cat said.

She got up from bed and stretched. She walked over to Robbie's side of the bed and pulled him up out of bed. He groaned slightly, but he followed. Cat began to walk out of the room, but Robbie stopped her. He was startled by the numerous bandages on her legs and the bruises on her arms.

"What happened to you Cat?" Robbie asked concernedly.

"I'm okay, Jack didn't hurt me. Oops!" Cat answered quickly.

"Jack hurt you?" Robbie questioned.

Cat nodded her head silently and hid her face. Robbie could see her tear up, but pulled her to him. He let her cry in his chest and he could feel her tremble.

"What did he do to you Cat?" Robbie yelled.

"I didn't know what was wrong with him. All I did was say "Hi" to him and he swiped my glass cup and threw it onto the ground. He began to cuss at me and he pinned me up against the wall holding my throat. The last thing he did was throw me onto the ground and threw punches at me. He even said that he wished that I would die faster. Robbie, that's why I texted you last night and that's why I had that nightmare. I'm just thankful that I'm safe for now." Cat cried.

"You're going to be safe for a good while, I promise." Robbie said.

"Robbie, can we go downstairs, please?" Cat asked.

Robbie shook his head and they exited out of the bedroom. Cat put on a big grin when she had seen the others. She ran up to each one of them and hugged them tightly.

"It's so good to see you out of that hospital Cat." Tori exclaimed.

"I missed you Cat." Jade said with smile.

"I think everyone missed Cat." Andre commented.

Everyone laughed and they sat at the couch. They had all seen the angry look on Robbie's face.

"Dude, what crawled up your ass?" Beck asked.

"Beck, Andre: I need to talk to both of you." Robbie said.

The girls looked concerned as the boys got up.

"What's going on Robbie? We have every right to know!" Jade yelled.

"We'll tell you in a few minutes or two, okay Jade?" Robbie replied.

She sank back into her seat and pouted. Cat and Tori shrugged as they left the room.

* * *

"Well, what's going on?" Beck asked.

"Remember when you asked me earlier about why Cat came over?" Robbie declared.

"Yes?" Beck answered.

"I saw bruises on her arms and bandages on her legs. Jack beat her up last night" Robbie said angrily.

"What? Why would Jack do that to her of all people?" Andre yelled.

"He's always had issues. He probably took it out on her since she's dying now." Robbie whispered.

"We should all take the girls and Cat out that dance tonight." Beck said.

"Good idea. We'll tell Jade and Tori later since it'd would make Cat feel bad." Robbie declared.

They all took a deep breath and went back into the living room.

* * *

"Hey girlies, you might as well get your purses ready. We're going to a dance tonight and it's formal." Andre said with a smile.

Cat smiled at the boys as she got up from the couch. She ran up the stairs and shut the door of the guest room. About two minutes later, she came back down in the outfit she worn last night and her back pack.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" she squealed.

She pulled Jade out the door and Tori was just about to exit, but Andre pulled her back.

"I know that you wanna know what's wrong, right?" Andre asked.

"Of course!" Tori exclaimed.

Andre took her to the corner of the room. He looked around to make sure that Cat wasn't in there.

"The reason why me, Robbie, and Beck left the room to talk is about Cat. The reason why she slept over here. She got beaten up by Jack." Andre whispered.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Tori yelled.

"Because she knew you and the others would flip." Andre said.

"Oh God, I'm worried about Cat!" Tori said.

"Me too. You know what, I bet she forgot her wallet, could you do her a favor and get her something nice for this dance tonight? I know that she'll appreciate it." Andre said.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Tori called out as she left the house.

She closed the door behind her and ran down the stairs to her car. She knew that tonight was going to be the night Robbie had to make a change for the better.


	11. Chapter 11: Our Chance to Remain

6:00 P.M. (At H & M)

"So, what do you guys think of this one?" Tori asked.

Cat and Jade looked up to see Tori in a short, but very cute black, sequined dress. The dress hanged on her sides and fit perfectly on her.

"I love it! It's so cute!" Cat said.

"Eh, I don't like it." Jade commented sarcastically.

Tori gave her a bad look, but Jade smirked.

"You don't like anything that's on me." Tori said.

"Not if it's on me." Jade replied laughing.

Cat was looking through the racks of dresses at H & M. She had seen all these mini dresses that would've been perfect for a club, but not for a formal dance. She was about to give up, but she could see from the corner of her eye: the perfect dress. Cat ran over to the rack and looked at it. It was a lavender chiffon dress that had one shoulder and it was floor length. Not only that it was beautiful, it was her size too. She took it off the rack and ran to Tori.

"Tori! What about this one for me?" Cat yelled.

"Oh wow! Cat, that's gorgeous! Go try it on!" she said with a smile.

Cat ran into the dressing room and slid right into the dress. She twirled in the dress and laughed excitedly. It was possibly one of the most beautiful things she had ever worn. She opened up the door and heard Tori and Jade gasp.

"Oh Cat." Jade said.

"You look so beautiful!" Tori said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Tori and Jade both got up and hugged Cat. When they let go, they all smiled and laughed with each other.

"Tonight should be interesting, huh Cat?" Tori asked with a wink.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Cat answered excitedly.

"Quick question though: why did you sleep in Robbie's bed?" Jade questioned with a perverted grin.

"Oh, I had a nightmare. It was really scary, so I went to Robbie. I told him about it and he actually picked me up and carried me to his bed. I didn't realize that he was so...strong. Then right before I fell asleep, he asked that he could hold me. I thought I was gonna die from embarrassment, but I let him." she said blushing.

"Aw, how cute!" Tori said.

"Are you guys even dating?" Jade asked.

"Oh no, we're not. I'd like to though. Maybe in the future something will happen, right?" Cat said innocently.

Tori and Jade nodded their heads as they went back into the dressing room. Three minutes later, they all came out with their choice of their dresses.

"Hey Cat, I'm gonna buy your dress tonight for you." Tori declared.

"Tori, you don't have to if you don't want to." Cat mumbled.

"Well, here I go." Tori said.

Cat gave her the dress and Tori went up to the cash register with her dress and Cat's. The total came out to be about $125, but she didn't care. Tori gave Cat her dress in a different bag and they waited for Jade. Jade confidently walked over to them and they left the store.

* * *

8:30 P.M. (Robbie's House)

Robbie was fixing his tie once again as the boys were getting ready.

"Let's hope that the girls won't take too long for this dance." Andre complained as he was fixing his hair.

"Dude, you take longer fixing your hair then actually get dressed." Beck teased.

"Damn Robbie! You're already dressed?" Andre whined.

"Of course I am! I don't take as long as you two." Robbie said.

"True, true." Beck said.

"But you don't have locks like mine." Andre said.

Robbie rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch. _8:30 P.M. _He started pacing back and forth as he waited for them to come out of the bathroom. They came out ten minutes later and they had finally left the house.

* * *

9:15 Hacienda Hotel Ballroom

Cat, Tori, and Jade were waiting patiently outside of the ballroom. Tori was tapping her foot as they waited, Jade filed her nails, and Cat was twirling her hair. Andre and Beck came into the lobby to see the girls waiting for them.

"Hey Andre! Hey Beck! Where's Robbie?" Cat asked.

"He'll be out. Here's the tickets. Let's go in." Andre said.

He gave the ticket stubs to each of the girls as they went in. The room was dimly light and a disco ball had covered a giant chandelier. There was lots of people that were dancing to "Shake Shake" by Metro Station. Cat and Tori immediately started to dance while Jade and Beck went off to a corner of the room for intimacy. Andre had cut into the dance and took Tori to dance with her. Cat was left alone and she had watched the people dancing. Robbie came into the ballroom and saw Cat. He had stopped in his tracks when he had seen Cat. She looked like a goddess that lit up his whole world.

"_Oh my Lord." _he thought to himself.

Cat looked up to see Robbie and she grinned. She glided gracefully over to Robbie and hugged him. She let go and smiled up at him.

"Cat, you look absolutely beautiful." Robbie said nervously.

Cat smiled and hid her face so he couldn't see that she was blushing.

"Thanks." Cat said.

Suddenly, the song changed and the D.J. came out from his booth.

"Hey everyone, we got a special song out there for those beautiful girls." the D.J. announced.

The D.J. went back to his booth and started the song. The song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin came on. Robbie adjusted his tie, but he could see Cat turn the other way. He tapped her shoulder and stood up straight. She turned to see him bow to her and he extended his hand. She curtsied, took his hand, and off they went onto the dance floor. Robbie had grabbed her waist and Cat placed her hand on his shoulder. They had waltzed around the room, not even realizing that everyone was looking at them.

"_How could I face the faceless days_  
_ If I should lose you now?_  
_ We're so close_  
_ To reaching that famous happy end_  
_ And almost believing this was not pretend_  
_ Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_"

They had turned the waltz into a slow dance. Cat could see the smile on Robbie's face as they seemed to get closer.

"Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Yes?" Cat answered.

"I've always wanted to tell you something." Robbie said.

"Well, what is it?" Cat asked.

The moment she had said this, his hand cupped her face and he kissed her right there.

"_He's kissing me! At last!" _Cat thought.

"_I finally got the guts to do it!" _Robbie thought.

Cat had finally got the courage to kiss him back. They could hear the cheers from the people that had attended the dance and their friends. When they had stopped kissing, Robbie caressed her face.

"I love you Caterina Valentine. I love you more than anything in this world." Robbie said.

"I never thought that you'd say that. I love you too." Cat replied.

He had hugged her long and hard. She sank into him as he held her. She knew that it was their chance to remain like this forever if they wanted to.

"_So close _  
_ So close_  
_ And still so far_"


	12. Chapter 12: Stay Forever

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm so glad that you've read so far into the story. There's lots of new and amazing things that are happening in this story alone. I'm trying not to get off subject, but I'd like to thank my reoccurring readers for the reviews and the wonderful followers of this story. I hope that you continue to read more of the story. Please feel free to send any suggestions to me or leave them as reviews. There's gonna be lots of Cabbie moments, so enjoy! :D I do not own Victorious, anything Dan Schneider or any shows related.

* * *

They haven't left each others side the whole night. Cat was giggling at Robbie's inside jokes as everyone else was dancing. Tori was sitting next to Andre while Jade and Beck had returned from their conspicuous make out session. Cat's hand was being caressed as Robbie stared at her lovingly.

"_This night couldn't get any better." _she thought.

"Well guys, I think we all had a good time tonight, don't you agree?" Robbie said with a grin.

"I think we can all agree to that, especially you and Cat." Tori said.

Robbie and Cat grinned at the group as they got closer to each other. Robbie had wrapped his arm around Cat and she smiled.

"Robbie, did you forgot about earlier?" Beck asked.

"Oh yeah, I did. Shoot! Cat, I'll be back, okay?" Robbie said.

He gave her a peck on her cheek and went into the restroom with Beck.

* * *

"Dude, you have it, don't you?" Beck questioned.

Robbie pulled out a small velvet box. It was quite obvious that it was an engagement box. He opened it up and showed Beck the ring itself.

"Whoah, how many carats is that?!" Beck said.

"It's three carats." Robbie read.

"That must've cost you a fortune. You sure that she's the one though?" Beck declared.

Robbie looked up from the box and stood up straight.

"She's always been the one. I've never doubted her in my life." Robbie admitted.

He put the velvet box back into his pocket and patted it. Robbie smiled brightly as he walked out of the bathroom. He straightened his tie once more and saw Cat.

* * *

Robbie grabbed her waist and held her from behind. Cat interlocked her fingers between his fingers and giggled happily. She closed her eyes and she felt as if they were swaying to the beat of a twangy country tune. She began to hum the melody of the song as they seemed to dissipate from the ballroom. The cold air hit them as they went outside on the balcony. Robbie had noticed that Cat began to shiver and he had placed his suit coat on her shoulders.

"Cat?" Robbie asked.

Cat turned to Robbie to see his hands were in his pocket.

"What is it Robbie?" she answered.

"You know what's wrong with you, right?" Robbie inquired.

Cat silently nodded in affirmation. She pulled the coat closer to herself as she walked to one area of the terrace.

"Mabel forgot to tell you something." Cat said.

"What did she forget to say?" Robbie asked.

"I have a tumor in my right lung." Cat declared.

Robbie stiffened up as he sat in a chair, burying his hand over his eyes.

"But, there's a chance that I can live." Cat announced.

Robbie looked up to see Cat smiling at him.

"Apparently, I can go into surgery and get the tumor removed. Afterwards, I need a bit of chemotherapy to make sure it doesn't come back." Cat said.

Robbie jumped onto his feet and picked up Cat, lifting her into the air. She fell into his embrace as she slowly rose down back onto her feet. Robbie caressed her face and kissed her softly. They had let go, but Cat held onto Robbie as his arms covered her.

"Everything's going to be alright." Cat sighed happily.

"_Oh, that's right. The ring's in my pocket." _Robbie thought.

He let go of Cat and walked off to one part of the balcony. He brought out the box, but hid it behind his back.

"Cat, I want to ask you something important." Robbie said.

"You can ask me anything Robbie." Cat answered.

Robbie took her hand and held it tightly.

"I would want you to get that surgery done. After the surgery and the chemotherapy, I'd like for you to make me the happiest man in the world." Robbie declared.

He slowly got onto his left knee and pulled out the velvet box. Cat cried out and she was jumping wildly. From all the noise that she was making, the group went outside to see the scene.

"Caterina Valentine, you make my life complete when I'm around you. Ever since we got into Hollywood Arts, I have been in love with you ever since. I don't want anyone else than you. I'd be lost without you in my life. I want to be around when you go into surgery and get your chemotherapy. I promise to make you happy every minute of every day in our married lives. Will you marry me?" Robbie proclaimed.

Cat was wiping away happy tears as she smiled at Robbie. She walked towards him and had the ring placed on her finger. The ring had an enormous diamond in the center and other valuable jewels had covered the rest of the ring. Robbie got up and immediately hugged Cat romantically. They once again heard the applause and cheering for them. Tori and Jade immediately ran into Cat and they all cried blissfully.


	13. Chapter 13: Only the Beginning

Author's Note: Hi guys! Something has caught my attention and it has been bothering me for the past few days. I have noticed that there is a fanfiction that is somewhat similar to mine and I have been concerned about it. It seems as if they have the same plot. If anyone gets confused, this note will should explain that the writer had probably tried to take my idea, but I am the official writer of "So This Is Goodbye?". On a brighter subject, things are getting better for Cat and Robbie, there also might be a slight hint of Andre and Tori. Enjoy! :D I do not own "Victorious" or anything Dan Schneider. ©

* * *

It wasn't strange for Cat to be dressed in a hospital gown again, for today was her very last day of chemotherapy and her last day in the hospital. Doctor McMalley, the Pulmonologist, had removed the cancerous tumor that had caused her to get sick. She and Robbie were waiting eagerly in the hospital room for Nurse Mabel. Cat moved her ring left to right on her finger and gushed to herself. Robbie kept his arm around her protectively and laughed, noticing Cat's big grin. It was around noon when Mabel had come into the room with the results.

"Hello, how are you both doing?" Mabel asked cheerfully.

"We're doing just fine. How are the grand kids?" Cat replied.

"They're doing great. Such little darlings, but they can be a handful," Mabel laughed, "You ready to see your results?"

Cat nodded her head and Mabel presumed to look through the documents. She pulled out a file that had Cat's name on the front of it. She opened up the file and read the papers. Cat tightly held Robbie's hand as Mabel read on.

"All the test results were negative. Cat Valentine, you're cured of terminal lung cancer. Congrats sweetie." Mabel announced smiling.

Cat jumped up in excitement and squealed in happiness. Robbie picked her up and swung her into his arms, kissing her. Mabel left with tears of joy rolling down her face as she left the room of cheering noises.

"I'm cured!" Cat yelled in glee.

After two minutes, Tori and Andre had entered the room to see smiling faces. Robbie went into an immediate conversation about Cat and her recovery, but Cat had noticed something obvious: Tori and Andre were holding hands. Tori let go of Andre to give a hug to Cat and to Robbie as well. Cat lead Tori outside of the room to leave the boys to their gossip.

"So, you and Andre? Are you two dating?" Cat asked.

Tori shyly grinned and she was blushing madly. She took a music score out of her tote and handed it to Cat.

"Take a look." Tori said.

Cat opened up the score to see a heart warming melody. The lyrics seemed to mix with the rhythm and it was written perfectly as always. Cat smiled as she hummed the melody to the end of the score.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Cat chirped.

"That's how he told me how he felt and asked me out that way." Tori exclaimed.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Cat cheered.

Andre came into the hallway and held Tori by the waist. Robbie came in shortly after to join the group and took his place by Cat.

"Let's celebrate at my place!" Robbie declared.

They cheered in pleasure as Cat officially signed herself out. They all walked out of the hospital, linked by their arms. It seemed as if all their troubles were lifted off their shoulders as they drove to his house.

* * *

Robbie's House

Robbie had grabbed the house key from his key chain and unlocked the door. He opened the door and let the girls in: first Cat, then Tori. Cat took her shoes off in the entrance area, but the hair on her body had struck up when she heard a voice.

"Cat? It's me." said the voice.

Cat turned to see her mother and Robbie's parents sitting at the love seats. Her mother had a cup of herbal tea and was sipping on it. She placed it on the coffee table and went up to Cat to give her a hug.

"So, what are the results?" Cat's mother asked.

"I'm cured." Cat announced.

Her mother jumped up and down excitedly while Cat grinned. Mrs. Valentine stopped herself and fixed herself up. Robbie's parents had stared at Mrs. Valentine in confusion as she settled down.

"Um, Marie? Have you heard about the engagement?" Mrs. Shapiro asked sheepishly.

"What engagement?" Marie said.

"Cat and Robby are engaged." Mr. Shapiro proclaimed.

Marie became quiet immediately and went to the other side of the room, sitting on an armchair.

"_Oh no, she's probably going to not like this." _Cat thought.

Robbie had a concerned look on his face as Cat turned to him.

"_It's time to man up here. For goodness sakes." _Robbie said.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Marie got up. Marie took a breath and sighed.

"You guys are so young and you haven't even finished school. How would Robbie support you anyways?" Marie commented.

Robbie gently pulled Cat to his side and kissed her. Cat kept to his side as he turned to Marie.

"Marie, I have a shop that sells props and sets to local theaters, playhouses, and movie companies. I've been doing well in the business and I'm willing to support Cat. I love Cat with everything I have. Without her, there would be no purpose for me to be so successful with my business. Without her, I'm lost. I am willing to do anything for Cat and I will wait for her if I have to." Robbie defended.

Marie shut her mouth and took a look at Cat and Robbie. Cat had stared in amazement at Robbie as he sheltered her.

"_Cat looks so happy with him. I couldn't bear to make her unhappy." _Marie thought.

She walked towards them and gave a small smile.

"When's the wedding date?" Marie asked.

Cat grinned as she ran into her mother's arms. She could hear her mother's sobs of happiness as they hugged. Marie let go of the embrace and immediately hugged Robbie. In surprise, Robbie hugged her back. Everyone had cheered for not only the wedding, but for a new beginning for Robbie and Cat.

The End...for now! ;)


End file.
